Porcelana
by Dead Jack
Summary: Ela apenas olhou em meus olhos por um tempo, com a expressão que beirava a agonia. E eu senti o mesmo que ela, a dor de perder alguém, aquilo que eu sentia desde que a conheci, mas que só agora se tornava concreto. Eu nunca a tive, mas a estava perdendo.


**Aviso: **Esta fanfic é UA e ignora vários fatos dos livros. Não gosta, não leia. Foi escrita para o II Challenge de Ficlets Dramáticas do Fórum 3v.

* * *

**Porcelana**

Por B. Wendy Witch

Quando Fleur convidou a mim e à Ginny para irmos visitá-la na França, eu desejei não ir. Mas Ginny e Bill insistiram tanto que eu não tive como recusar.

Ao chegar lá, não vi a cidade de maravilhas que todos me haviam descrito. Vi apenas um lugar comum em que encontrei uma pessoa encantadora. Ela nos esperava na casa da irmã, como se fosse o mais belo enfeite de porcelana da decoração da casa.

Gabrielle sempre fora uma menina, sempre precisou ser protegida. Tão dependente e tão livre, tão graciosa e tão desleixada, ela era uma contradição. Foi a primeira coisa que reparei nela.

A segunda coisa foi que ela era realmente uma porcelana. Tão bela e delicada, que pode se partir à falta de cuidados. Gabrielle era a mais linda boneca de porcelana que eu já havia visto, com seus cabelos tão sedosos e brilhantes, seus olhos de um azul tão intenso que me ofuscava a vista. Parecia esculpida à mão e detalhadamente, pelo melhor dos artesãos.

Sempre que eu me aproximava, ela fingia não me ver. Ou realmente não me via, eu não sei. Ela era um mistério, um encanto, e talvez por isso foi a primeira coisa a que eu despejei atenção ao chegar a Paris.

Ela nunca falava comigo, e parecia como que de propósito para me castigar. Mas não havia motivo para castigos, eu sequer a conhecia. Ela era como uma borboleta. Permite que a observemos de longe, até o momento em que se sente ameaçada, quando levanta vôo e não sabemos se a veremos de novo.

E, além disso, ela era uma borboleta branca. Rara e bela. E que me trazia paz. Mas o branco da paz também era o branco da indiferença. Só quando Gabrielle não existia para mim, e o silêncio da ausência de suas palavras não feria meus ouvidos, eu tinha paz.

E enquanto eu pensava em Gabrielle, porém, era Ginny quem me abraçava, demonstrando seu carinho ao me privar do frio da França. Era com Ginny que eu me deitava todas as noites, enquanto o barulho do vento contra as janelas do quarto de hóspedes da casa de Bill e Fleur embalava meus devaneios que se transformavam em sonhos e pela manhã voltavam a ser os mesmos devaneios loucos envolvendo uma boneca de porcelana.

E em minha quarta manhã naquela cidade, eu sentia como se já tivesse se passado um mês desde que conheci Gabrielle. E naquela mesma manhã, levantei-me junto com o sol fraco, que pouco iluminava as ruas quase desertas.

Saí do quarto lentamente, tomando cuidado para não acordar Ginny. A idéia que já tomava conta de minha mente era insana, mas eu não conseguia controlar. Cedi, e caminhei pé ante pé até o quarto dela.

Abri com todo o cuidado uma brecha na porta, e prendendo a respiração, observei-a dormindo. Os grossos cobertores estavam cobrindo apenas suas pernas, e ela tremia levemente por baixo da malha fina do pijama. Por um momento, tive o impulso de entrar e a cobrir inteira, para que não sentisse mais frio, como se faz com uma criança que tem o hábito de derrubar no chão suas cobertas. Mas me controlei, e encostei novamente a porta, fechando a pequena brecha que havia aberto.

Saindo dali, apanhei meu casaco mais quente e saí da casa, sem ao menos saber aonde iria. Na verdade, queria apenas caminhar, para organizar as idéias e lembranças que pareciam excessivas para os poucos três dias em Paris.

Ao chegar em uma rua comercial, onde os estabelecimentos ainda abriam, decidi entrar em uma loja que mal havia aberto. Logo ao entrar, vi que ali se vendiam artigos para decoração, e passei a olhar peça por peça.

Depois de ver desde os mais luxuosos lustres até os mais simples bibelôs, reparei em algo que não deveria estar ali, já que não era um objeto de decoração. Uma pequena boneca, com o corpo em lã e a cabeça e as mãos feitas de porcelana branca.

Peguei a boneca, e reparei como ela tinha um aspecto maltratado e pobre. E talvez por isso ela me lembrasse tanto Gabrielle. Ela passava a mesma impressão de desleixo, tolice, que Gabrielle tinha. Fisicamente, não se parecia em nada com ela, a não ser pelos olhos, muito azuis. Seus cabelos eram negros e nem de longe lembravam o brilho e a clareza dos cabelos de Gabrielle.

Um vendedor da loja se aproximou, deveria ser o único que ali trabalhava. Disse alguma coisa em francês, e ao ver minha expressão de confusão, me surpreendeu, perguntando, obviamente a mesma coisa, em inglês.

- Gostou da boneca, senhor?

Aquiesci com a cabeça, me sentindo um tanto idiota por estar admirando uma boneca de porcelana.

- Deixaram essa boneca aqui na loja há um bom tempo. Ninguém nunca se importou com ela. Deixamos aí para o caso de alguém querer comprá-la. É porcelana barata, sabe?

- Hum...

Vendo meu desinteresse, o vendedor se afastou dali, me deixando novamente sozinho com a boneca. Mas algo dentro de mim fez com que eu o chamasse de volta.

- Pois não?

- Bem, eu queria comprá-la.

Saí da loja carregando um pequeno embrulho com a boneca. Fora bem mais barata do que eu imaginava, e percebi que mesmo nisso ela me lembrava Gabrielle. Sempre tão inferior, com esse jeito de parecer não se importar com nada, mas ao mesmo tempo se importando com tudo.

Ao chegar em casa, vi que ainda ninguém havia acordado. Ninguém exceto Gabrielle. Ao me ver entrando, porém, ela fez algo que ainda não tinha feito. Falou comigo.

- O que é este pacote?

No primeiro momento, me surpreendi apenas pelo fato de ela me dirigir a palavra. Mas só depois me dei conta de que ela estava falando inglês.

- Você fala inglês?

- Um pouco, porque?

Aquele seu sotaque francês ficava ainda mais bonito quando ela falava minha língua. Sorri, e ela olhou para mim, como se refizesse sua pergunta.

- Porque eu nunca tinha te visto falar inglês, nem mesmo com Bill ou Ginny.

- Bill fala francês muito bem, e Ginevra adora que eu fale em francês com ela, diz que gostaria de aprender.

Em silêncio, acomodei-me em uma das poltronas, deixando o pacote que trazia na mesinha a minha frente. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, e refez a primeira pergunta. Não respondi.

Então, sem pedir licença, ela apanhou o pacote sobre a mesa e abriu-o. Ao tirar a boneca de porcelana de dentro dele, abriu um sorrisinho de satisfação, mas o tom de voz com que falou demonstrava total desinteresse.

- Uma boneca. Para quê quer?

- Para nada. Apenas comprei. Uma lembrança de Paris.

- As lembranças devem ser levadas no coração e na mente, não nas mãos. Por acaso aconteceu algo aqui que você queira se lembrar para sempre? Essa boneca vai te ajudar a nunca esquecer isso?

Sim, havia acontecido, embora não fosse precisar da boneca para jamais esquecer Gabrielle. E por isso, não disse nada. Ela não merecia minhas respostas.

Gabrielle passou então a acariciar a boneca, como se tivesse vida. E começou a conversar com ela também, em francês, e tão baixo que sua voz era apenas um murmúrio. Seus quinze anos se perdiam enquanto ela brincava com a boneca de porcelana, e eu apenas conseguia ver a criança assustada, a quem eu queria proteger.

E então ela me estendeu a boneca, como se já tivesse dado-lhe todo o carinho que precisava e agora pudesse lhe devolver. Enquanto eu a recebia, as mãos de Gabrielle tocaram as minhas, e eu pude sentir sua pele quente, quente demais para um dia tão frio.

E por alguns instantes, ela me pareceu quieta, quieta demais, como se pensasse em algo para dizer. Até que finalmente ela olhou em meus olhos, e perguntou:

- Harry... porque você não gosta de Ginevra?

Só o que me surpreendera mais do que o fato dela ter dito meu nome fora essa pergunta. Simplesmente era estranha demais.

- Não entendi.

- Porque você não gosta de sua mulher?

Por continuar olhando nos olhos dela, vi que era uma pergunta séria. Gabrielle não era do tipo que dizia coisas de brincadeira.

- Porque você acha que eu não gosto dela?

- Por que uma mulher sabe quando um homem não está apaixonado.

- E eu não estou apaixonado?

- Está – ela fez uma pausa. – Mas não por Ginevra.

- Talvez seja verdade... mas como você pode saber de tudo isso?

- Porque eu sei por quem você está apaixonado.

E dizendo isso, ela se levantou, e eu soube que ela ia para seu quarto. E eu fiquei sozinho ali naquela poltrona, as incertezas fazendo-me quase louco.

Bill e Fleur levantaram-se pouco depois, dizendo que deveríamos aproveitar o domingo, já que seria nosso último dia na França. Segunda-feira, logo pela manhã, iríamos voltar para a Inglaterra.

Foi só aí que comecei a pensar como o tempo passara rápido ali, mesmo que eu não tivesse me divertido nem um pouco. Os cinco dias que havíamos programado para nossa viagem já acabavam e eu ainda não tinha me dado conta.

Antes que Ginny acordasse, apanhei a boneca de porcelana e guardei-a de volta no pacote. "Era o que eu deveria fazer com a _verdadeira_ Gabrielle", pensei, _"esquecê-la, para sempre"_.  
Depois que Ginny acordou, tomamos café-da-manhã e todos passaram a se arrumar para nosso passeio daquela tarde. Iríamos a um parque da região.

Ao chegarmos ao parque, pela primeira vez me impressionei com algo na França que não fosse Gabrielle. O parque era magnífico; suas árvores eram verdes, nem parecia que estávamos no ápice do inverno europeu. Alguns bancos espalhados pela extensão da grama verde acomodavam franceses e turistas, com certeza tão encantados com a beleza daquele lugar como nós.

Nos sentamos todos em um banco próximo a uma das maiores árvores do parque. A conversa entre Ginny, Bill e Fleur parecia animada, mas eu só conseguia prestar atenção à Gabrielle.

Ela observava tão atentamente cada folha de uma árvore menor, tateando-as com cuidado, como que examinando cada detalhe, que me fazia pensar no que teriam aquelas folhas de tão encantador.

Ela parecia ter voltado a me ignorar, mas percebi que Gabrielle tinha seu tempo. Um momento para os outros, e o resto do tempo para si mesma. Ela tinha razão nisso.

O tempo passou rápido demais enquanto eu pensava se ela realmente saberia a quem eu amava. Uma parte de mim desejava que ela soubesse que eu a queria, que eu a amava, mas outra parte pedia aos céus intensamente que tivesse sido apenas um blefe inocente.

Mas o que me atormentava era o pensamento de que, se ela realmente soubesse que eu a amava, só teria dito que sabia se sentisse o mesmo. Seria verdade?

Os minutos e as horas se passaram, e sem que eu percebesse a tarde chegou, e fomos para casa. Eu e Ginny começamos a arrumar nossas malas para que no dia seguinte partíssemos. Reparei que Gabrielle permaneceu sentada a um canto, riscando o carpete aveludado com a unha. Sem que Ginny percebesse, fui para perto dela, sentei-me ao seu lado, e sem dizer nada, toquei em sua mão. Ela parou de riscar o carpete e olhou-me nos olhos, daquela forma profunda com que só ela me olhava.

- A pessoa por quem você está apaixonado também gosta de você, sabia?

- Diga a ela que não vou esquecê-la, de que apesar de não podermos ficar juntos, sempre vou amá-la.

- Mas porque nós... _vocês_, não podem ficar juntos?

- Porque nem sempre o amor é o certo, e esse é o nosso caso.

Então, sem aviso, ela me abraçou forte, e eu tive certeza de que ela _era_ uma criança que precisava ser protegida, que _eu_ queria proteger.

E então, ela se levantou, e eu me levantei também. Voltei a arrumar as malas com Ginny, enquanto ela voltou para seu quarto.

No dia seguinte, acordei mais uma vez muito cedo. E fiz como na manhã anterior, fui até o quarto de Gabrielle e abri uma brecha na porta. Mas ela não estava dormindo. Estava segurando a boneca de porcelana que eu havia comprado, próxima do rosto, e eu percebi que ela estava chorando. Fechei a porta com um pouco mais de barulho, de propósito, só para que ela soubesse que eu estive ali.

Em seguida, peguei mais uma vez meu casaco e saí, mas desta vez com um destino em mente. Caminhei por alguns minutos, sozinho pelas ruas quase desertas, até chegar aonde queria. O parque onde havíamos estado no dia anterior.

E fiz como Gabrielle, me aproximei da mesma árvore que ela tinha observado, e passei a examinar as folhas, como ela fazia. Mas não descobri o que tanto a fascinava naquelas folhas. Talvez fosse algo que apenas ela podia ver, assim como ela via por quem as pessoas estavam apaixonadas.

E contemplando a folhagem, não reparei quando alguém se aproximou de mim, e começou a também observar as folhas. Era Gabrielle.

Ficamos ali, observando as folhas escuras, talvez por horas, não sei. Até que eu finalmente olhei para ela. Ela estava com a boneca de porcelana nas mãos. E eu percebi que seus olhos ainda estavam molhados. Gabrielle, tão pequena, tão infantil, tão inferior... como conseguia me dominar e fascinar desta forma?

Ela apenas olhou em meus olhos por um tempo, com uma expressão que beirava a agonia. E eu senti o mesmo que ela, a dor de perder alguém, aquilo que eu sentia desde que a conheci, mas que só agora se tornava concreto. Eu nunca a tive, mas a estava perdendo.

E então, como se quisesse contar um segredo, baixinho para que ninguém ouvisse, eu me inclinei para ela, e só então percebi como ela era baixa. Até nisso era inferior. E a beijei, tão de leve como se ela fosse de porcelana, como a boneca que segurava, e que a um toque mais forte pudesse se quebrar.

Após aquele beijo, ela voltou a me olhar, mas desta vez, era um olhar suplicante, ainda mais triste. E foi num murmúrio que ela disse:

- Ne me quitte pas.

E ao ouvir esta frase, meu coração pareceu ceder à dor. Como eu queria atender ao seu pedido, não ver mais esse olhar tão triste, mas não podia. Em poucos instantes eu teria que voltar para a casa de Bill e Fleur, apanhar minhas coisas e voltar com Ginny para a Inglaterra, sem saber quando voltaria a vê-la.

- Eu queria não te deixar, Gabrielle. Mas nem sempre o amor é o certo.

E dizendo isso, a abracei, e percebi que eu não era forte como pensava. Que eu pertencia a ela mais do que ela a mim. Ela não era _minha_ boneca de porcelana.

E assim, voltamos para casa. Quando avistei Ginny e as malas na sala, assim que entrei, esperando, meu coração mais uma vez apertou e um nó em minha garganta se formou.

- Vamos, Harry! Já estamos atrasados.

Despedi-me de Bill e Fleur rapidamente, ansiando ao mesmo tempo que temendo me despedir de Gabrielle. Mas ela não estava ali. Ela entrara na casa antes de mim e já fora para seu quarto.

Segui pelo caminho que levava ao quarto de Gabrielle, mas as mãos de Ginny me seguraram.

- Aonde você vai?

- Me despedir de Gabrielle.

- Não temos mais tempo, querido. O avião já vai sair e temos que ir. Fleur se despedirá dela por você.

E assim, sem sequer poder me despedir, eu fui embora. Fui embora sozinho, só com Ginny. Ou melhor, Ginny foi embora com meu corpo, pois nem eu sabia aonde minha alma estava. E só então, me lembrei de algo. Dentro de uma das malas, no caminho do aeroporto, procurei por ela, desejando que Gabrielle a tivesse colocado lá. Mas não encontrei. Gabrielle havia ficado com meu coração, minha alma, e até mesmo com aquela boneca de porcelana.

Mas me lembrei do que ela havia dito. _As lembranças devem ser levadas no coração e na mente, não nas mãos._ E eu levava Gabrielle no coração e na mente, embora desejasse ardentemente que ela também pudesse estar em minhas mãos.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** É a primeira vez que escrevo Harry e Gabrielle, e gostei bastante. Um obrigada muito especial para a Camila, que betou, à Bruna Black, que propôs o challenge mega lindo, e a _você_, leitor, pela review linda quevai deixar (?).


End file.
